


Still okay?

by Fafsernir



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Communication, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, First Time, M/M, Patrick is scared, blowjob, handjob, mostly because of previous experiences, the mandatory explicit fic, they're being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: He still had questions, he still wanted to know more, he still wasn't sure how to feel about it. But, as he had said, they only had the place for one night. He wanted to enjoy it, and he didn't want David's exes to ruin that moment for them. They had been trying to get privacy for what felt like forever, now.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	Still okay?

He still had questions, he still wanted to know more, he still wasn't sure how to feel about it. They had tried to be fully alone for what felt like forever, but Patrick couldn't help but think about David's two exes. Stevie was okay, he knew Stevie. Stevie was fine. She didn't kiss David and not introduce herself and suggested they all hang out together. 

But David didn't know. David had just learned that his best friend was hiding something big from him, and it involved one of his exes, and he had also faced two exes in one night. It was only fair to move on. It wasn't important, anyway. David had a rich history, that wasn't new. He couldn't hold his past against him, especially when his own phone was still sometimes buzzing with his ex-fiancée. Which he definitely should mention to David, at some point, soon-ish. He didn't need to know that now. He was sure David had been engaged at some point, right? 

It didn't matter. It didn't matter because they were kissing and Patrick felt whole again. David tasted like whiskey, even if he had barely touched his glass, and he was smiling against his lips. Patrick loved that David was smiling so much when they kissed. He didn't know if that was a thing David just did, or if it was just because it was him, but it made his heart miss a beat and he felt like he was floating on a cloud. 

When he kissed David, he was aware of so many things. He was aware of David's stubble as he ran his thumb on his cheeks, he was aware of the shorter hair on his neck, near his ear. He was aware of how soft his sweaters always felt. He was aware of David's extremely soft fingers on his own skin. He was _very_ aware of his lips and his teeth and his tongue. He loved every single little detail that came with kissing David. It all felt right. 

He had always felt like he was living his life one step on the left. It hadn't been that obvious his whole life, but now that everything had clicked together, he wondered how he had never seen it before. Maybe he just hadn't met the right person. Not that David was the right person… Well, maybe. Maybe he was. Patrick had never felt as good as he did when he was with David. He had never felt as right. Everything he had heard that you were supposed to feel when you liked someone, really _liked_ them, he was finally feeling them with David. 

“Glass,” David gasped between two kisses, and Patrick's mind snapped back to the present time. “I'm not explaining or washing an alcohol stain.”

“Huh?” Patrick dumbly said, then realized he was still holding the glass, and it was definitely a bad idea, because kissing David was way too distracting. 

They stood to put the glasses away, and then they were kissing again, closer than before, pushing their two bodies together, looking to get as much skin against skin possible, even if they were still fully dressed.

Patrick stopped kissing David when he slid his hands beneath his sweater, and David seemed to melt against him. He loved his reaction when he put his hands on his back. He loved putting his hands on his back. He took a deep breath, his forehead against David's, trying to pace himself, because he didn't know what he was going to do if he didn't stop to take a breath. 

David left kisses down his jaw, then nuzzled in his neck, playfully biting where the half-hickey he had given him earlier today was already disappearing. _Fuck being slow_ , his brain provided as the slight pain from David's teeth sent a jolt through his body. His hands clenched against David's skin and the moan it elicited only encouraged Patrick. He ran his hands up David's body, bringing the sweater and whatever he was wearing underneath it with. David stopped kissing him and raised his arms to help him, then instantly pressed himself back against Patrick. Patrick framed his face with his hands before he could dive back into his neck, and he planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips. 

He guided David towards the bed as they kissed, as if unable to be apart for more than a second. He knew when David bumped against the bed, because he smiled again, and Patrick did the thing he always did when he had someone in this position. He ran his hands down David’s chest, taking in the feeling of his soft skin under his fingers, then placed them beneath his ass. 

David yelped when Patrick suddenly lifted him, but he seemed to automatically wrap his legs around him, which was all the freedom Patrick needed to carry him more towards the center of the bed, letting both of them down slowly on the mattress. He wasn’t as light as Rachel, but he wasn’t as heavy as girls Patrick had done the same to. 

They looked at each other, smiling. 

“Okay?” David asked, and Patrick nodded.

“More than okay,” he answered, kissing his cheek. David had taken the habit of asking him if things were okay, whenever they started going further than just innocent kisses and touch. He had explained he didn’t want to push Patrick into something he didn’t want, and Patrick appreciated the gesture. Nothing had never been not okay with David, though. He had respected his wish to go slow, never instigating something, and asking Patrick if it was alright whenever Patrick took the first step. It helped to have someone as understanding as David, and as experienced. 

From his position, he marvelled at David's torso, how flat it was, how the hairs gathered on it, and how attracted Patrick was to that part of David's body. Breasts had often been awkward. David's chest felt easy and familiar. Beautiful and rough, compared to all the softness of David’s skin. Hairs didn’t make his chest soft, but Patrick liked it. He had dealt with enough soft, smooth chest to realize how much more attracted he was to David’s. Maybe it was just that it was David’s, and he seemed to love anything and everything about David.

He peppered kisses on David’s face, taking in the new sensation of David’s whole body’s reaction as he laughed underneath him. This was something he wanted to feel again. The way he could feel his smile as he kissed his cheeks, the way his stomach moved, the way his hands tightened on Patrick’s hair, and his shoulder, the way the sweet sound of his laugh resonated between them. 

He wanted to feel more of David’s moan as he kissed his neck, stopping at a spot he had already identified as sensitive. The way his neck vibrated with the sound, Patrick feeling it against his lips, the way his back arched slightly, the way he turned his head to offer even more sensitive spots to Patrick’s mouth.

He wanted to have David underneath him again. He never wanted to leave. He took his time exploring David’s chest, because they finally had time. He could kiss his shoulders. He could run his hands up and down his arms, he could lock his fingers with David’s. He could kiss his torso, the hairs tingling his nose. He could lick his nipples, discover how David prefered to be touched, feel in David’s body how much he liked what Patrick was doing. He could kiss his stomach. He could smell David, and what he was sure was a product they sold at the store. 

He didn’t know how long he spent exploring David’s chest and just enjoying the feeling of being able to do that. 

“Patrick,” David eventually said, urgency in his voice, tapping his shoulder. Patrick looked up. David was smiling fully, not just that side smile Patrick loved so much, but a full smile, and he looked so beautiful Patrick wanted to save that mental image forever. “Love the attention, but I do need you to wear less than that,” he explained, grasping handfuls of Patrick's light sweater. “Also, shoes.”

Patrick laughed, moving back up to David's face and his lips, and kissing him as they both smiled, and it felt so good. David's hands urgently trying to get him bare chest also felt good. He helped him take his top off, both men straightening up to access the lower parts of their bodies. Patrick hadn’t even really paid attention to their shoes still being on, and he felt himself blush for no particular reason. Well, the fact that he would be so forgetful, and David’s lips on his collarbone might have been reasons. 

Patrick tried to deal with David’s shoes, but he kept closing his eyes and getting distracted by David, who was clearly on a mission to give him full hickeys, that his shirts would cover easily this time.

“It’s gonna take a while if you keep doing that,” Patrick hummed, both his hands not at all on laces, but in David’s hair, encouraging him for the first hickey.

He then tried to deal with both their shoes. There was a lot of laughter interrupted by moans, Patrick trying to pull David away, and David never letting go of Patrick. He could understand, he had spent long minutes on his chest, and David hadn’t been able to do much yet. 

When Patrick finally managed to take all their shoes off - how complicated could laces become when someone was kissing you, seriously - he sighed triumphantly and sat back, enjoying David’s lips appearing against his own. 

He was pretty sure he would die. He would combust or melt, both at the same time maybe, from the sheer happiness he felt. It wasn’t fair, to feel so good to have finally found himself, and to be with David. He felt like he belonged, he felt like everything in his life made sense, now. His studies, his job had always made sense, but his relationships hadn’t. Until David, he hadn't realized he wasn’t feeling it, wasn’t feeling what people described relationships to be. He had realized the moment he had kissed David, when his chest, heart and stomach had decided to synchronize and liquify. When his brain had sent the information that it was what kissing was supposed to feel like, that every time he had thought he’d enjoyed kissing someone was nothing compared to this. 

It had felt right every time he had kissed David since then. He had felt good, right and complete. 

On some days, it scared him. At that moment, it scared him. Not because he was afraid of losing David - although he was - but because he was afraid of when the feeling would stop. What if it wasn’t sex with women that he was uncomfortable with, but sex at all? What if he didn’t know what to do, how to react, what if his own body didn’t react the way he expected it to? He did enjoy sex, though. Even with women, he had liked giving something, bringing them a good amount of pleasure. He hadn’t always been able to physically get the pleasure of sex, but he had always happily given. That, he was good with. But what if his body didn’t react to touches, like it had before? What if he couldn’t get hard, and David didn’t like that and thought it was his fault? Patrick didn’t want David to think anything - not this, at least - was his fault.

It had not been a problem when they were rushing to the back room of the store, dry humping with no shame like teenagers. But it was different. They had been at the store, in the middle of the day, there was the thrill of having to be quick, of finding a moment to be with each other. It was all hands on clothes, rubbing of fabric, and maybe one hand would get past the barrier of clothes, but it was always part of it, and Patrick’s brain was already out by the time it happened. What if alone, in a bed, with all the time in the world, and David looking at him, he just couldn’t?

Maybe he could just focus. Focus and will himself to it, think about what helped when he was all by himself. What did he think about? Lately, he had thought about David a lot. It should be easy to think about David when David was kissing him, running his hands all over his torso, down his thighs and--

David's fingers touched his cock through the fabric of his pants, and there was no doubt left in Patrick's mind within seconds. He was already getting hard, and it felt like the slightest touch had the potential to send him over the edge. So much for being scared of not being able to be up for it.

Their roles were reversed, David now on top of him, his hand trapped between them and his mouth covering his left shoulder in a million kisses and slight bites.

“You're cute when you overthink, but I need you to focus,” David said, and Patrick could only nod. “Is this okay?” Patrick nodded even more. Then David stopped touching him. “I need you to tell me if something doesn't feel okay. If you want me to stop. If you don't like something. Is that okay? I'll need more than a nod.”

“Yes,” Patrick said, trying to keep his arousal down long enough to show that he truly understood. 

“And if I tell you to stop, you do it.”

“I won't continue anything you don't enjoy.”

“Good,” David said, bringing his lips back down to Patrick's neck. He tilted his head to give him full access. “Now I'm going to suck your cock, because I've been wanting to do that for a while,” he whispered against his ear and Patrick didn't recognize the sound that followed as something he had ever done, but he could feel it vibrating through his whole body so it must have been coming from him. “Hair pulling's alright,” David added, and Patrick could come only listening to him talking against his ear. 

His hand automatically went up to the back of his head, but only touching the shorter portion of David’s hair, not daring to mess the longer strands yet.

Patrick rocked his hips up when David kissed him like there was no tomorrow, chasing the feeling of his hand again. He felt dizzy. He felt drunk on David. He could smell him, feel him, taste him all around himself, and it was almost too much. He loved it. He couldn't do anything else but focus on him, on his lips going down his body, on his teeth grazing over his chest, on his tongue teasing his nipples. The fingers that had been hesitant in David's hair suddenly closed around a longer patch, and David whimpered, his hips bucking against the bed. Patrick took a mental note of how this seemed to please David. 

Then he wasn’t in the capacity of taking notes anymore, because David was again exploring his torso in the same way Patrick had, and it felt nice to have someone just running his hands on him, and kissing him, and smiling against him.

“Don’t move,” David said against his stomach after kissing it. 

Patrick opened his mouth to say something, but David was already standing, and he missed his presence already. How addicted could one become to someone in such a short amount of time? Could they just spend forever here?

“Still okay?” David said only a few seconds later, after having gotten condoms and lube from his bag. 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed out. “I’ll tell you if it’s not. I just want you, David.”

David made a sound that resembled a word, but not fully, and he shimmied his shoulders with a smile at the corner of his lips. “Uh-uh. Well, You have me,” he said, pursing his lips before kissing Patrick. 

He straightened up one last time, undoing his pants quickly. He stayed in his underwear, and Patrick couldn’t help but want to take it off, except that David was back on top of him, smiling and kissing him as his hands worked Patrick’s jeans quickly, the care and time from before completely gone. He had taken so much time kissing Patrick, but only seconds to take every last bit of clothes left on him off.

He felt self-conscious only for a moment, because David took his time to look at him. Patrick waved it off when he saw how David was looking. He wasn’t a fool, he could tell that David was appreciating and not judging. 

David’s body surrounded Patrick’s again, his lips kissing him everywhere they could access, his fingers exploring every spot they could, until they stopped on his cock, stroking a few times. Patrick’s hands were busy on David’s hair, his shoulders, and his upper back, and he scratched his back without meaning to when David started his mouvements. He kept exploring his body with his mouth, kissing his thighs a lot, and Patrick had never really that kind of attention there, but he wasn’t complaining. David’s hand left his body only to grab a condom and put it on Patrick’s cock and he shuddered at the cold sensation, but David’s fingers were back around it, warming him.

He had always been too much of a thinker during sex, but he couldn’t focus on any thoughts at this moment, other than David, and his mouth, and his fingers. At times, he couldn’t even focus on those.

After what felt like forever, David’s lips were near his cock, and Patrick took a deep breath, trying not to already grasp David’s hair too much. He chuckled when David planted a kiss on the tip of his cock, then his chuckle turned into a surprised moan as David’s mouth entirely surrounded him, and he felt his whole body react to it. He couldn’t even focus on all the ways it manifested. David’s mouth and fingers were wrapped around his cock, and it was all he could think of.

He knew how to hold someone’s head when receiving a blow job, and he grabbed a full fist of David’s hair only when he noticed that David moaned around him to indicate he enjoyed something. His other hand was grasping at the sheet, not really under control anymore. 

He was good at it, and he knew it. He knew what he was doing and he apparently already knew how to interpret Patrick’s body and what he liked. Patrick couldn’t think anymore, he could only voice his pleasure, letting all the sounds escape his mouth freely. He could hope he wasn’t hurting David, and grasp the sheet with too much strength.

He knew he wasn’t going to last too long, and anything could have tipped him off, but it was a mix of two things that did it. Well, three, if you counted the amazing blowjob he was receiving. But he opened his eyes to look at David, between his legs, working his cock with his mouth, and the sight was too much. It felt surreal, and yet he could feel everything. He could feel David’s hand forcefully holding his hip, could feel his tongue and his mouth around him as he took his whole length, he could feel his hair under his own hand.

The thing that did make him come was the sudden presence of David’s hand above his own. He hadn’t really thought of where his other hand was, until he felt a tap on his hand that was gripping the sheet, and he instantly let go. David’s fingers intertwined with his, and put some pressure to tell him it was okay to do it. It felt like such an intimate thing to do for David, to hold his hand as he was sucking his cock, and it was the thought of intimacy with David that finally pushed him, after he briefly warned him.

He came, closing his eyes so tightly that he was seeing black dots when he opened them again. David seemed to exactly know when to leave his cock alone, before it became too overstimulating, and Patrick could only try to catch his breath. David chuckled as he shook his hand to silently ask Patrick to let go. He did, reluctantly, and let David take off the condom, not really caring about how he disposed of it. He only cared about the real world when the fingers returned to his hand, and David lay beside him, running his free hand on his face, wiping sweat without even wincing, and kissing him softly.

When Patrick could normally breathe, he rolled on his side as well, his hand going to David’s neck to bring him into a passionate, almost bruising kiss.

“Still okay?” David asked between two kisses, chuckling.

“Fuck, David,” Patrick simply answered. “Lube?” he asked, and David’s whimper was only undermined by the rapidity at which he provided lube.

David hadn’t come, and Patrick didn’t like that, he wanted him to feel as good as he was feeling. He was floating on a cloud of happiness and David only deserved the same.

“Turn around,” Patrick said, and David smiled.

“Oh, we’re getting bossy here,” he teased.

Patrick tapped his thigh. “Now.” 

David whimpered again, and Patrick ignored the warm feeling spreading across his chest at that sound. He added a new mental note about that, though. He should probably start a list, after this.

“Those are expensive,” David said as he was rolling on the other side, presenting his back to Patrick. 

Patrick kissed the back of his neck. “I’ll be careful with it,” he said, once he arrived near his ear.

Of course, David would bring expensive underwear to this night. Patrick wanted to tell him he didn’t care, but he knew that David did, enough to mention it now, so he also cared, naturally. He didn’t want David to be angry at how little care he gave about his underwear. So he took them off quickly but carefully, noticing they had already been lowered by David, probably as he was taking such good care of Patrick earlier. Once they were off, Patrick hugged David’s body with his own, wrapping both his arms around him to bring them closer, kissing his back. He loved the hundreds of small moles he noticed. One day, he’d kiss them all, but he didn’t want to explore that map on his back at that moment. He wanted David to feel good.

He wasn’t sure about the position, but it was what had come naturally. It would help him for the angle, because he was used to that. This looked like masturbating, and he knew he was good at that, at least. He didn’t want his wrist to cramp up with a change of angle, and he really wanted David to enjoy this. Again, he could experiment another day. He would rather stick to something he could do for now. 

He took one of David’s hands on his own, because that was a level of intimacy he really enjoyed, and David must have, too. Their hands fit nicely together. Both their hands opened the lube, and he felt David’s breath get caught up in his throat. He liked being behind David, like an extension of his body, feeling everything that way.

He pressed his lubed up hand on David’s cock without waiting too much. David had waited long enough. 

Feeling David press back against him was almost too much, but if he focused enough on him, he could forget about his own cock telling him it didn’t need stimulation right now. Instead, he breathed in, deeply. David’s scent was still strong, despite the new smell of sex and sweat. He nibbled David’s ear, kissed his neck, and held him tight against his chest with the arm that wasn’t working his dick. David was also holding him close, his free hand clenching what skin it had found - Patrick’s thigh - as he let out delicious moans that Patrick wanted to hear again, and again.

Patrick did what he liked on himself, stroked hard and fast, then paused a bit, rubbed his thumb over the head. He stroked David with only the tip of his fingers, like a feather touch, and David pushed back, then tried to fuck Patrick’s hand. He simply laughed against his ear, letting him do so, and it only seemed to encourage David more.

Patrick couldn’t believe how easy it was, how natural it felt, to have David’s cock in his hand, to feel his entirely naked body against him. It felt so good. He had stressed about it so much and for a while, and now that it was happening, everything was going well. It had helped to hook up in the back room of the store.

He obliged when David turned his head, the angle awkward, but he seemed hungry for a kiss. David’s hand moved from his thigh to the back of his head when they kissed. Patrick felt David’s whole body tense a second before he came in his hand, holding tight onto Patrick’s fingers and his face.

Patrick kept kissing David’s cheeks and jaw as he came down from his orgasm, breathing heavily. He let him go enough for David to turn on his back, and they kissed lazily for a bit, then Patrick put his head on David’s shoulder, and he massaged David’s hand, which he had previously grasped a bit too tightly. Even if it hadn’t been too tight, it felt nice to massage his hand anyway.

“Gotta clean up,” David mumbled after a bit, in a way that indicated he didn’t want to move.

“Mh,” Patrick agreed. “Few more seconds.” 

They stayed a bit more without moving much, Patrick looking down at David’s body, at the way their legs fit together. He again felt that sense that he was where he was supposed to be. With whom he was supposed to be. 

They untangled themselves after a while, standing up, cleaning themselves and getting ready for the night. David took a long time, but Patrick didn’t mind. He knew David had rituals for his skin and if it meant that he got to kiss such a soft skin, then he might consider getting into a ritual himself. It was a matter of time before David forced him to start with the basic steps anyway, he figured. 

He was thinking about skincare and their products at the store when David got back, and he smiled at the odd sense of familiarity that spread warmth across his chest when they kissed, and David slid underneath the blanket. 

“I could get used to that,” David said.

“Ray isn’t going to interrupt this time,” Patrick chuckled, and David winced.

“I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Don’t say that,” he said, shuddering at the idea of Ray somehow being here.

“Hi, Patrick!” David said, trying to mimic Ray, his imitation going only so far as two words.

“I could also just go,” he pouted, ready to get up for the sake of the joke.

David caught his arm before he could even make a move. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” he laughed, burying his head in Patrick’s arm, and it was the cutest thing ever. 

He felt lucky to have found someone like David. No, he felt lucky to have found David.

“Hey,” Patrick said, nudging David.

“What?”

“You’re pretty handsome, David.”

Patrick kissed his smile. He expected David to either not answer, or do so with a joke or some teasing. Instead, David was pursing his lips and looking away. “You’re handsome, too, Patrick.”

They smiled at each other, and Patrick freed the arm David had laughed against earlier, now wrapping it around him. David brought up his own hand to grab the fingers on him. They settled like this, Patrick sometimes kissing David’s forehead, his hair or anywhere on his face. Or his hand. anything he could put his lips on. They talked quietly and calmly, enjoying the fact that no one would walk on them, no one would interrupt them. They had the night to themselves, and it felt good to be able to lie like this in a bed.

It felt domestic. Patrick could see himself, could see them, continuing this. It didn’t come as a surprise, but it was different to imagine things, and to actually sit down and talk with someone and still want to spend more time with them. And, if that first actual night was anything to go by in the future, sex was great, too, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is, the mandatory Pregnancy Test fic ;) I just suddenly had the inspiration for them boys, so here you go. I hope you enjoyed, all feedback is welcome :D Come talk to me on tumblr @trashmel if you feel like it and wanna chat about SC!


End file.
